


Bullet Wounds and Sparring

by Lovin_me_some_whump



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Mugging, Protective Tony Stark, Training, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovin_me_some_whump/pseuds/Lovin_me_some_whump
Summary: After getting shot while stopping a mugging, Peter returns to the Avengers Compound for training with the other Avengers without getting his wound properly treated.





	Bullet Wounds and Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt for this on Tumblr. I hope that I do the wonderful prompt justice. Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

I drop off the building and swing to the top of the next one. I jump onto the rim of the building and look around for trouble. "What time is it, Karen?" 

 

"It is currently four thirteen. Your training session with the Avengers is in approximately fourty-seven minutes. From yout current location it will take twenty-one minutes to reach the compound." She replies.

 

"Thanks, Karen." So just enough time to stop one or two bad guys. Perfect! I am sooo psyched for the sparring session with the Avengers. Mr. Stark said that he knew that Steve would be there and Bucky and Natasha said that they would try to stop by for a few minutes if they had the time and weren't called out on a mission. With their silent but deadly killing style, they team up a lot on missions, and if Bucky isn't with Steve he's usually with her or Sam. But Sam and Wanda can't be there because they are on a mission somewhere. I don't know where though.

 

I am broken out of my thoughts when I hear a woman scream. "Get away from me! Help!!!" I see the lady, probably in her twenties, and an older scruffy man, probably homeless, in the alley below me. He is approaching her and grabbing for her purse and her diamond wedding ring.

 

I jump down behind the man and tap him on the shoulder. "You know, it's not nice to try to take ladies purses." He wheels around and reveals a gun in his hand. The lady runs around me and him scrambling out of the alley. The gun fires. My Spidey senses scream at me. I try to dodge it, but he fires a second round. I successfully dodge the first bullet, but the second hits me in my right side. 

 

A searing pain rips through my stomach. I cry out in pain. My vision whites out and I stumble and fall. I hit the ground with a thud and a grunt of pain escapes my lips. All that I can feel is pain. My training session with Mr. Stark pushed out of my mind as pain takes its place. My vision starts to come back into focus. My vision is filled with fuzzy splotches. 

 

I catch a glimpse of the man running away. 'I need to stop him' makes its way through the sludge of my mind. I roll over onto my stomach. My vision explodes in white again. I manage to see enough to web him to a wall. 

 

Every movement makes my side scream in pain. I groan as I raise myself onto my hands and knees. "Would you like me to call Mr. Stark?" Karen asks me. Mr. Stark! I completely forgot about the training session. I can't cancel. Mr. Stark and the other Avengers have never let a bullet wound stop them from doing anything. I don't want to seem weak. Besides, my speed healing should take care of it. It's just a little sparring session, and if it gets too bad I can get Bruce to look at it afterwards. 

 

I feel my back and wince as I find the exit point. At least I don't have to remove a bullet. "No, I'm fine, Karen. I'll tell Mr. Stark later." Thankfully AIs can't tell when I'm lying.

 

I gingerly finish standing up. I lean against the wall for support. I clutch at my side trying to staunch the flow of blood. I grit my teeth and stumble down the alley leaning heavily on the wall. As I round the corner I see a drug store a few doors down. I stumble inside and grab some cloth bandages, alcohol, gauze, and some medical tape. I would get some painkillers, but they won't work because of my advanced metabolism. 

 

I hobble to the counter and place the items on the counter. The cashier looks at me andgives me a concerned but understanding look. "They're free." I look at her; my mask hiding the fact that I'm gritting my teeth in pain. 

 

"Oh, I can pay for it."

 

"I know, but it's on the house. This is going to sound odd, but can I get your autograph?" In exchange for the medical supplies free, why not. She hands me a pen and a picture of me as Spiderman getting yelled at by an old man with white hair and a mustache. Very flattering. I sign the photo. My handwriting is sloppy because I'm finding it hard to focus through the pain. I finish signing, grab my "purchases", and go into the bathroom. 

 

I lock the door, set my supplies down on the sink, and press the spider emblem on my chest. The suit falls down around my ankles. I step out of it and pick my supplies back up. I slide down the wall to the floor while holding my side still trying not to jostle it. The pain flares up again sending a searing pain through my side.

 

I grab a paper towel and douse it in alcohol. I grit my teeth. This is going to burn. I press the paper towel to my side and try to stifle a scream. It burns! Oh, God, it burns! I ket out another muffled scream as I sanitize the exit wound on my back. Why did he have to be carrying a gun! I open the gauze and put a wad of it on my back and side. As I hold the gauze in place, I wrap the cloth bandage around my torso so that it is holding the gauze in place. I tear off some of the medical tape and tape the cloth bandage in place so that it won't fall off while I swing to the compound. 

 

I push my way up the wall until I'm shakily standing on my feet. It hurts less right now. I think I can manage this. I straighten myself up and it doesn't hurt too much worse than it did before. 

 

By the time I arrive at the compound I am exhausted but am used to the pain so I don't notice it anymore. I slip up to my room and gingerly change into a white t-shirt and gray sweat pants. They're loose enough that you cant see my bandage underneath. I hurry down to the training room. I see Mr. Stark, Steve, and Natasha waiting in the training room. I guess Bucky wasn't able to make it. That's okay, I'll see him some other time.

 

I walk into the training room. "You're late." Mr. Stark says with a smile on his face.

 

"Sorry. I had to stop a purse snatching. It made me a little late." That's not a lie. Right?

 

Steve smiles at me. "It's always good to help the little guy. They get overlooked a lot." I smile back at him.

 

"Alright, losers, let's get down to training." Natasha says. She has a serious expression on her face, but I can tell that she is trying to hide a smile. 

 

She motions for me to get on the mats with her and I do. We take our stances. I am not striking first. I've made that mistake too many times. We wait bouncing around each other until finally she makes her move. She throws a punch at my jaw, but I knock her hand away before she can make contact. I try to punch her in the stomach, but she grabs my arm and flips me onto my back. I land hard, and a grunt escapes my lips. A disabling pain shoots up my back and side. I tap out, and she backs off from the punch she was about to throw at my throat.

 

Steve comes over and offers me a hand. I take it, and he pulls me up like I weigh nothing. I grit my teeth as he pulls me up. My side really hurts. "You okay, kid?" Mr. Stark asks me. I nod.

 

"I'm just really tired." It's not a lie. I am really tired.

 

"You, up to another round?" Steve asks me. 

 

"Yeah, I could do this all day." A trace of a smile appears on his face as he walks over to the mats.

 

"Don't pull your punches. I can take it." Steve says even though we both know that we are both going to pull our punches. I follow him onto the mats. My side and back are burning like hell as we take our stances. This time I make the first move. I kick his legs out from under him, and he topples over and springs back to his feet sending a punch towards my jaw. I dodge, but I leave an opening on my right side. He hits me right in the bullet wound. I muffle a scream, and it comes out as more of a screechy grunt.

 

I tap out, and Steve pulls me to my feet sending a sharp pain through my side. It hurts like hell. "You need to make sure that when you dodge a punch to your jaw that you don't leave your side exposed. That's how we both took you down." Natasha informs me. Everything hurts and the room is spinning. 

 

I don't feel so good, and I'm about to tell Mr. Stark about it when he says. "Peter! You're bleeding!"

 

I slowly look down at my side and see a small red splotch that is growing quickly. I put myhand up to it, and it comes away warm and sticky with blood. My mind feels like sludge. I think I should probably tell Mr. Stark. I start to speak groggily. "I got.."

 

But then he cuts me off. "Let me guess, Peter, you just got a small cut from a piece of glass or something. Well guess what?! It doesn't look like just a small cut." I am trying to focus on his words, but they are all slurring together. What is he saying? Everything is going topsy-turvy. I feel nauseous. "You know, Peter, with great power comes great responsibility, and part of that responsibility is to yourself and your friends and family." 

 

I start swaying on my feet. The last thing that registers is the terrifying sensation of falling, and then everything goes black.

............................................................................................

(Tony's POV)

 

"...and part of that responsibility is to yourself and your friends and family." And a very worried mentor. 

 

All of a sudden the light leaves Peter's eyes, and he collapses in a heap on the ground. "Peter!" We all shout in unison. I rush forward and grab him up in my arms.

 

"Friday, get Bruce and a medical team in here with a stretcher, and inform Bruce of Peter's condition." Oh, God! I shouldn't have yelled at him. I pull his shirt up to see what's causing the bleeding. I see a cloth bandage covering gauze being secured by medical tape all drenched in blood. Crap.

 

Just then Bruce and his medical rush into the gym and whisk Peter away on a stretcher. I run after them, but a nurse stops me outside of the operating room. "You can watch from out here, but I can't allow you into the operating room. I'm sorry." I still want to go in there, but I do what she said. I pull up a chair and sit at the window.

 

I sit there for what feels like hours. The others come and sit with me. Steve puts a comforting hand on my back. "It's not your fault." I don't respond. We sit there for a few more hours.

 

Finally Bruce comea out. "He is currently in recovery. He took a bullet to his right side. It was a through-and-through, but it nicked his liver. There was a lot of bleeding, but we were able to sew the liver back up. He should be fine." Thank God!

............................................................................................

(Peter's POV)

 

I slowly come back to consciousness. The first thing I notice is a steady, annoyingly loud beep. I slowly open my eyes. The lights are really bright. After my eyes adjust I see Mr. Stark sitting in a chair next to my bed. He is staring at me. "How do you feel?"

 

"I feel okay. It only hurts a little bit."

 

"That's because we have you on the highest dosage of morphine that even Cap could take without going into an overdose." He pauses. He reaches forward and ruffles my hair. "I'm glad you're okay. Now, about you hiding an injury from me." And then he launches into a long lecture, and I settle in to tune him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos! :)


End file.
